The Tormented
by Sootheart
Summary: "Wrong answer." The grinning kidnapper said in a sing song fashion, stabbing the knife into Mark's right shoulder. Mark's scream was not heard, by anyone but his dark side. Darkiplier. Rated T for violence (torture) and language. ON HAITUS.
1. Pain

_Prologue_

_The Tormented_

To be locked in chains, you don't know.  
Abused everyday and to know the true meaning of suffering.  
You don't know what it's like.

To be starved, food just inches from your face.  
Yet unable to reach it.  
The suffering is far worse than you think.  
You do not understand the pain.

Iron driven in your skin,  
Burning away the flesh.  
The burn hurts more than the blows.  
You don't understand my fate.

My fate will never change,  
Be glad you do not have this torture.  
You will never be one of us.  
One of the Tormented.

_**Chapter Notes: Hey :3 I've been having serious writers block recently, so I ended up creating this, and I'm starting back on my chapter stories :D This isn't a MarkiplierxWhoever or DarkiplierxWhoever, or even MarkiplierxDarkiplier. It's just a good old fashion torture horror story :D**_


	2. The Dark

_1: The Dark  
The Tormented_

A lone man was chained in a chair. His arms crossed, his legs chained to the chair legs. He could barely move.

He doesn't remember how he got here, but he only remembered red, piercing, eyes, with a voice slightly deeper and darker than his own.

Jerking a bit, trying to move his stiff muscles, he had just woke from being knocked out. Opening his dark brown eyes, the man squinted in the darkness, unable to see anything clearly. He still had his glasses, but they weren't helping. Furrowing his brows, he tried to get out chair, only to be jerked, right back down by the metal constrictors that held him down.

After a minute or two of struggling, the man gave up for now. He was tired. Jerking up, once more, he heard the sound of keys rattling. Who ever it was, it was his kidnapper.

"_Holy fuck!_" He exclaimed in shock.

The kidnapper merely grinned in delight at his captors shock,"Now...where is the sacred power..."

"I'll never tell you!" The man spat in hate, he knew it would earn him hurt, but he would never tell him. Not him.

"Well...guess your fans will wonder where you are...then give up hope...that their precious hero, their precious YouTuber went missing...isn't that right, _Markiplier_?" The kidnapper taunted, a knife was being slid back and forth across his hand, never once cutting into him.

"They will have hope! They will know something's wrong!" The man, now known as Markiplier, shouted in return, having hope that his hero's, his fans, could find him. One of them. Or even hold on to hope that they can find him, all 6+ million. They will know something is wrong.

"Wrong answer." The grinning kidnapper said in a sing song fashion, stabbing the knife into Mark's right shoulder.

Mark's scream was not heard, by anyone but his dark side. Darkiplier.

_**Chapter Notes: 1st Chapter up :3 already. What do you guys think? But what should The Sacred Power be? Vote on profile, or in comments/review section :) Constructive criticism is appreciated 3**_


	3. Salt

_2: Salt_

_The Tormented_

Biting back another scream as the knife sunk deeper. Mark whimpered, tears in his eyes, the weapon was completely through his shoulder.

Laughing, Dark withdrew the blood soaked knife,"You're not in a game now." He took the slick weapon, letting it bite into the YouTuber's upper left chest, just enough to not be lethal,"I want The Sacred Power."

"N-ever-er!" Markiplier gasped out, a film of black, a very light black, covered his dark brown eyes. A sign of imminent passing out.

Darkiplier snarled,"You will tell me!" He slammed the door, leaving Mark by himself, once more.

All that was heard was Mark's harsh breathing. He couldn't reach the wounds to cover them, to stop the bleeding.

He knew that this place may be the last place he sees, but he must protect The Sacred Power. It has the power to influence the whole world, whoever has 'it', controls the world.

Looking around, feeling woozy, Mark noticed that it is a game. Not an actual game, but he could use strategies from all the games he'd played, but then again, they worked, but failed at the end.

The darkness grew around him, Mark passed out from shock and pain.

~~0000~~

Mark awoke to Dark slamming something on a table, which he had brought down while Mark was still out cold.

He noticed that his wounds were bandages, but still hurts. A lot.

"I brought a new toy for me to try." Darkiplier smirked, picking up tub of white...powder? Then, as if causally, he shrugged,"You know the saying 'Rubbing salt in the wound'?"

"Za hell? Who hasn't?" Mark muttered, making sure Dark didn't hear him.

Mark curiously watched, then starred in horror as Dark unwrapped his injuries. The madman took a handful of the white powder, it was salt, and began rubbing the mineral, as much and as deep, into the YouTuber's right shoulder.

Markiplier had no hope of holding back his screams. Rubbing salt in the wound, did hurt...


	4. Flashback

_3: Flashback_

_The Tormented_

Grinding the salt in further, Mark had tears streaming down his face,"St-stop..." He gasped out, the burning if the white mineral was almost too much.

"Tell me." Dark grinned, still rubbing the salt in his shoulder.

"N-no!" The YouTuber managed to shout, making the tormentor jump back slightly in shock that Mark had the strength to yell so loud.

Growling in anger, once more, Dark took the handful of the mineral in his hand, and poured it on the shoulder wound,"Burn." He hissed, wrapping the wound again. The dark side would return when the man passed out to clean and rebandage him. Dark stormed out the door, leaving the YouTuber on his own again.

Mark was practically sobbing from the burning, the pain. He had to stay strong. For his fans, for his hero's.

His right shoulder, his arm and hand included, was almost useless. Darkiplier didn't hit the muscle that would make his shoulder never heal, so that's an upside.

Mark had to escape.

~~0000~~

Meanwhile, Dark was pacing in his office like room. He was wondering, again, why he was wasting his time with pointless torture to get The Sacred Power.

_**Flashback**_

Markiplier was shaking the hand of the YouTube creator,'A contract for something.' Darkiplier thought from within Mark's mind, he hasn't been paying attention.

'Shut the hell up.' The YouTuber grumbled back,'A contract that is secret.'

That was what piqued his curiosity. Dark tried everything, while still being one with Mark's mind, well, half his mind. He searched his memories, but found them well protected. He tried to force Mark through mind meld to say it, but that didn't work either.

Then, there was the day Darkiplier was cast from the YouTuber somehow. He never showed himself to Mark, but he already knew what his dark side looked like. He left, only to return a year later.

He immediately began planning. Kidnap Markiplier. Torture the truth of The Sacred Power from him. Almost no matter what.

Dark craved power. He hates when others don't listen, going against his power. To add to that, he was always in Mark's shadow. This drive him to the extreme with his plan: Markimoo. Darkiplier wants the world, just to get revenge on Mark, on the world.

_**End Flashback**_

Said dark side nearly flipped the desk against the right wall of his room, he needed to calm down. Scowling, Dark realized he needed to clean and bandage Mark's round. Can't have him dying, but passing out is fine.

"I'll get it. That I can promise...Markimoo." Darkiplier growled to himself.

_**End Chapter Notes: :3 Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy and busy. Theatre performance is taking most of my time. But another chapter! :D**_


	5. It's a Game

_4: It's a Game  
The Tormented_

Mark woke several hours later, finding his bandages changed, and the salt cleaned from his shoulder.

His next thought was, it was time to plan his escape.

The male looked around the room, for anything. An opening, a weapon, anything at all that could be useful.

Mark glanced at the walls at a few times, before noticing a panel was peeling off slightly, he knew he was underground, meaning dirt was behind the panel. All he had to do was dig through! But how?

Thinking for another few minutes, the proverbial light bulb popped up above Markiplier's head. He could use practically anything to dig through, he'd have to find something before he starts though so he wouldn't lose any time.

His next dilemma;however, was how he was going to get out of his chains to dig, and how he was going to get back in them so Dark wouldn't suspect a thing...

"This is a game..." Mark realized, looking around, he found it like a game he played once, except this game had no re-try. If he planned everything just right, strategically, this could result in sweet freedom!

Suddenly, the door clicked open, only to reveal the captor himself. He had a sadistic grin, messing with a lighter.

"_Oh...shit..._" The YouTuber muttered, knowing what was to happen.

"Mark, have I ever told you about my '_hot, burning_' love for you?" Darkiplier casually questioned, crossing Mark's shackles over his head, where they weren't over the other, instead sticking out, straight.

Taking the inside of Markiplier's left arm, he started at the bottom of Mark's wrist, sticking the flame of the lighter there. Mark screamed in pain, he was being burned. Literally. Dark led the burns to cover his forearm from the bottom of the wrist to the inside of his elbow.

The YouTuber felt sick from looking at the gruesome black charred skin. Darkiplier didn't stop there, he went for Mark's almost useless right arm.

"No..." Mark whispered, making Dark pause, looking at him with hope he'd cracked,"I won't tell you, even being burned."

Snarling, the madman practical made Mark's skin black on his right hand. The tip of his thumb was fine, but below that to his hand was black, then right before the knuckles, his hand was burned there to the bottom of his wrist.

The YouTuber was in tears, but rambled, he still would never tell Dark where The Sacred Power was, and trembled from pain. This caused Dark to swing the fire of the lighter across Mark's left cheek, marring the skin of his cheekbone, leaving a thick scar of charcoal black across it. A personal blow.

"You have 10 more days." Darkiplier hissed, leaving the man by holding to sob.

Would his fans still accept him after seeing him like this? Are they even still there?

Was he already gone forever to the world?

He hoped not.

_**Chapter Notes: Thank you all who support this and like it :) I've been a bit late posting chapter 4 here ^^' But here it is! (Dontkillmeforburningmarkandgivinghiminsecuritiesokayybyye)**_


	6. NOTE

Like HTSBF, I'm rewriting this as well :) I want to expand on a lot of points and I want to give it a better story. I want the torture to feel real. Not just oh hey, salt in the wound hurts amiright?

I will be taking suggestions for why Dark would kidnap and torture Mark and why he's doing it, what's his gain to this, what's he trying to achieve? So, feel free to comment or send me a PM 3

I hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
